BIRTHDAAAAY!
by MidnightBlaze16
Summary: It's certain slugsligers birthday and his Infurnus is determined to make it the best one yet!


**Hey guys! I wrote this one-shot because it's actually my birthday today! Also it's just really cute, with some family love between Eli, his slugs, and the Shane Gang. So, let's do this!**

**BTW, an sPhone is a Slugterran version of an iPhone. **

* * *

I hear my alarm clock ring, but ignore it. I can't be bothered to wake up this morning…

I soon feel a slug jumping on my chest. I slowly open my eyes to see a certain mega-morph Infurnus smiling at me and chirping. "OK, OK, I'm up." I check the time and date on my sPhone. 7:00 AM, 14th of August. Wow. It's hard to believe it's been almost a year since I left the surface… on one hand, it feels like just yesterday I won Joules, my first slug, but on the other hand, I feel like I've lived here my whole life. I'm pulled from my thought by all my slugs chirping. I sit up and look at the end of the bed to see all my slugs holding a card that says 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELI!' in big blue writing. "Thanks guys. But how did you know it was my birthday?" All the slugs chirp and point to Burpy, who just shrugs and jumps on my shoulder as I open the card and read aloud;

"Hi Eli!

Happy birthday! We made you a card! We hope you like it. You've always helped us when we were in trouble, and treated us like your best friends. You're the best slinger ever!

Love from your slugs!"

The writing is fairly messy but so much that I couldn't read it. On the other page they had all signed their names. I beam. "Wow…thank you…" I said. They all chirp and hug me. I chuckle and get out of bed and get dressed.

I exit my room to see the light off and blinds drawn. It's kinda hard to see at first, but Burpy makes a small flame so I can see easier. I walk down the stairs and turn the light on—

"SURPRISE!" the Shane Gang yell as confetti falls from the ceiling. The walls are covered with balloon and decorations. Streamers and a banner saying 'Happy Birthday!' hang from the birthday. There's a birthday cake and presents and even a piñata shaped like Dr Black! I'm speechless.

"W-wow…"

"Like it?" Trixie asks

"Of course he does! This party was thrown by Pronto the Magnificent, after all!" Pronto boasts.

"Alright Burpy, how did you tell them it was my birthday?" I ask the slug, who is, as usual, riding on my shoulder. Kord hands me a small piece of paper that says

_Hey guys! Eli's birthday is tomorrow! Can you throw a party for him?_

_-Burpy_

"He came in to me after you fell asleep and gave me this!" Kord says. I laugh.

"So, what did you guys get me?" I ask, walking towards the presents.

"Open them and see!" Trixie says.

I walk over and choose a fairly large one and unwrap it. Inside the box is a pair of head phones with a camera attached and a card. I pick up the card. On the front is a picture of me firing Burpy at a Grimmstone. I open it up and read a message Trixie wrote:

"Hey Eli, happy birthday! Hope you have an awesome day! I got you this camera system so that you can record your duels and other stuff! I thought it was pretty cool. It also translates some basic slug language. Try it out!

From Trixie!"

"Thanks Trix!" I say, putting on the headphones.

"Nice choice Trixie!" says…

"Spinner, did you just say that?"

The slug turns to me and asks "Say what"

"Wow, this thing really works!" I say grabbing another smaller present. Inside this box is a pair of sunglasses. I put them on and suddenly I can see all my slugs auras.

"I powered it up…oh, whats that?" Mo says, before staring at a light switch before going cross-eyed and falling over. I chuckle an thank him. I get a few more minor-ish presents from my slugs like a web blaster from Spinner and a horror movie from Spooker. Finally I have one present left. I pick it up. It's fairly big and the wrapping paper is covered in pictures of Pronto. I chuckle, and open it. Inside is qn awesome new uniform, complete with pockets for my slugs to sit in. The tag is signed by Pronto, of course.

"Woah… Pronto this is awesome!"

"Of course it is! It is signed by Pronto!" Pronto replies.

I roll my eyes and look over to Kord. "Why didn't you get me something?"

"Oh I got ya something!" he reassures me. "It's in the garage." I try to run to the garage but he just picks me up and puts me down next to him. "Na-ah-ah!" he says, wagging his finger at me. "First you've gotta have breakfast!"

I make a -_- face. "Yeah, yeah…" I walk over to the couch.

"I'm still making it. Hey Eli, why don't you beat up that piñata over there in the mean time?" Trixie suggests from the kitchen. I look over to the piñata. It's almost as if Dr Blakk himself is sneering at me! I smirk.

"This is gonna be fun…

* * *

The wind blows through my hair as Lucky's mechanical feet bolt across the cavern. "Alright Kord, what kinda upgrade did you put on this thing?" I ask the cave troll, who grins widely.

"Press the orange glowing button. And make sure you put on your helmet!" he says before riding off.

I slip on my helmet and push the button. Lucky's snout comes in and hi neck get shorter and head longer. Horns and a yellow pattern come up. He loses his back paws and his tail turns into a fiery jet his front paws turn into wings and go to his sides. Certain parts of the mecha-beast light themselves on fire. The plating replaces itself with orange smoother plates. Where it used to say LKE it says BU4PY. "Burpy… it looks just like Burpy!" I realise. Said slug jumps onto its head and chirps happily. The orange button has turned white. I fly my awesome mecha down and press it. BU4PY turns back into LKE.

"Like it?" Kord asks. I nod vigorously. Burpy chirps happily from my shoulder.

* * *

I lie in bed checking out the mechanical pair of wings I got from Bugsy. They're pretty cool. Like a jetpack but y'know, cooler. After eating a heck load of cake, I'm ready to go to sleep. I look at the clock. 9:43. Definitely should be getting to getting to bed.

My last thought as I fall asleep is that I can't wait for next year.

* * *

**Done! This took me a week, along with other stuff of course but yeah. Long time. Anyway I kinda just wanted to write this. Why must there always be a climax in a story I prefer it always just being happy moments with the characters. Like this.**

**Anyway, Dragon out!**


End file.
